Episode 657 (23rd May 1991)
Plot An atmosphere arises at 55 Victoria Road, as Michelle assumes Rachel has a problem with her. It is Sam's 16th birthday and she and Ricky plan to announce their engagement to Sam's family at a party later on in the day. Grant and Phil also invite themselves along to the party at the B&B. Arthur needs someone to do the fundraising for the best kept Square competition. Dot overhears the Arthur's conversation with Pete and puts herself forward. Pete is keen to proceed with divorce proceedings. Michelle and Sharon plan to go on a night out. Sharon manages to annoy Grant during her driving lesson. She cannot understand why he is being unnecessarily angry with her. Michelle wants to make amends with Rachel after snapping at her earlier in the morning. She agrees to cook her dinner in the evening to make up for the crossed wires. The Mitchells gather at the B&B for Sam's birthday party, where Ricky announces their engagement. Peggy is quick to take Sam away, along with her boyfriend, Kevin, and Grant and Phil to discuss what has happened. Michelle cancels the night out with Sharon. Peggy rages at Sam for getting engaged. Sam cries. Pete watches a videotape of a woman he is meeting for a date. Kevin sees Ricky and warns him to stay away from Sam, else he will break his legs. Ian finds Pete's dating videotape and watches it. Sharon spends the evening in. Michelle senses that Rachel does not like the meal she has made and gets frustrated. She then finds the dessert has not set, which sends her on a rampage to get more dessert from Ian. Grant gets angry with Phil when he accuses him of making something up about the Army. Determined to prove him wrong, Grant sets out to find a medal, proving he is right. Michelle returns to Rachel and admits she wants them to be friends, not housemates. They laugh off Michelle's annoyance at the evening. Grant starts knocking a wall down at flat 43A in order to find the medal. Sharon is horrified and Grant feels bad. He goes to the door, hoping she will let him in, but when she does not, he smashes the glass and opens the door himself. Sharon fears he will hurt her and insists she will not stay around to see what he is capable of. Grant gets upset by her and tells her she does not know what he saw whilst in the Army. She sits him down and tells him to talk to her about it. Cast Regular cast *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Michelle - Susan Tully *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Peggy - Jo Warne *Kevin - Colin McCormack Locations *Albert Square *3C Albert Square - Living room *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen *43A Albert Square - Front room *43B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Playground *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living room Notes *A woman who talks on videotape about her ideal man is uncredited despite having voice-only dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon confronts Grant. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,390,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes